<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NOTfic! Humanized Spirit/Little Creek AU by PrincessFish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865653">NOTfic! Humanized Spirit/Little Creek AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessFish/pseuds/PrincessFish'>PrincessFish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessFish/pseuds/PrincessFish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a humanized Spirit gay AU, idea thing that I had, come listen to my first ever post onto this site. Horse fic is what broke me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Little Creek/Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>NOTfic! Humanized Spirit/Little Creek AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an idea that I had, if this at all inspires you to make a full ass fic of any Fandom have at her, like maybe just let me know, shout me out but like this is meant for the world. </p><p>Its not edited, because I have a really budget set up. </p><p>But I have been incubating this idea like a precious little nightmare baby for weeks. </p><p>Shout out to Lovestruckllama who is a much more talented writer than I for being my sounding board and for encouraging my weird ideas</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>http://www.mediafire.com/file/aunew0v7phjkh6d/Voice+003.m4a/file</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>